


Control

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Face-Sitting, I wrote this in class, Light Dom/sub, My First Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Strap-Ons, Strapping, have fun reading ig lmao, idk why i did it, kyoko is a dom and celes is a sub literally no one can tell me otherwise, orphaning this as soon as its uploaded bc i dont want this on my page ahaha, so uh yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:00:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27529600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: uh some celesgiri smut i wrote in class.yes im ashamed so this will be orphaned immediately after uploading i cant have this on my feedenjoy ig lol
Relationships: Kirigiri Kyoko/Celestia Ludenberg
Comments: 1
Kudos: 93





	Control

**Author's Note:**

> theres like no dom kyoko and sub celes stuff on here, and if there is i mustve just missed them. so heres dom kyoko dealing with a needy sub celes :)
> 
> tw for degrading kink?? not sure if that can really be a trigger but i just want to be safe-- kyoko uses some degrading terms and celes gets off on it lmao

“Is this alright?” Kyoko asked, tugging on the cuffs in which her girlfriend’s hands were bound to on the bed.

Celestia took a tug of her own. “Perfect,” she responded.

“Good,” Kyoko nodded, resting a gloved hand on the other’s cheek. “Use the safe word if you need to, okay?”

A nod from Celestia brought a smirk to Kyoko’s face. She climbed on top of the gambler, hand moving down to her neck, before sealing their lips together. Rattling came from above, and she smiled into the kiss upon knowing that Celestia was prohibited from feeling the other. A small moan came from the goth when Kyoko nipped on her lower lip. She opened her mouth into the kiss, allowing both tongues to meet each other.

Kyoko began slowly dragging her hand down Celestia’s neck until she reached just below her collarbone. Disconnecting the kiss, much to Celestia’s dismay, Kyoko lowered her head to the gambler’s neck. There was only licking at first, bringing the other to whimper quietly, but still audibly. When the licking shifted into sucking on the skin, the whimpers and whines grew in volume. More clinking of the metal cuffs was heard when Kyoko bit down hard. The faintest of moans emitted from Celestia as the spot once bitten was now being sucked on, most definitely aiming to leave a hickey.

The detective pulled back, admiring her work for a short moment before trailing her hand farther down the other’s body, yet purposely avoiding the nipple in which would bring more pleasure to the other. She instead, cupped the gambler’s right breast, just lightly massaging under it. Celestia whined, lifting her back off the bed to get the idea across that she wanted more without actually begging for it. Kyoko just pushed her back down, glaring into the blood red eyes that were glassy with lust. The glare alone excited Celestia more than it should have.

After a few more minutes of massages, Kyoko brought up her other hand to circle around the pink bud of Celestia’s left breast. Celestia, in turned, whined again but resisted the urge to lean upwards. The circling soon turned to occasionally pinching, receiving occasional whimpers in return. Kyoko smiled, loving the noises Celestia would make below her. She knew she was a whiner during the foreplay part, and that fact only excited her more.

Kyoko then brought her mouth around Celestia’s other breast, and a gasp was heard along with more rattling. Celestia had always been sensitive, and Kyoko loved to take that not account whenever events like these happened. With one hand twisting her nipple, the other one was occupied by Kyoko’s mouth, which was sucking on the skin ever so softly. Hums, whimpers, and rare pants emitted from the gambler as her actions continued.

“Kyokooo…” Celestia groaned, lifting herself back up to try to get her girlfriend’s attention. When the detective released her breast with an exaggerated pop, their eyes met for the countless time that night. “Please,” she mumbled. “I n-need you to go lower.”

As much as the dignified Celestia Ludenberg being reduced to this state under Kyoko’s grasp elated her, Kyoko still didn’t like the fact that she thought she could give orders in her predicament.

“I don’t think you have the right to tell me what do to when you’re writhing underneath me.”

Celestia whimpered for what seemed like the hundredth time that night and shrunk back onto the mattress.

With a sigh, Kyoko decided to humor the other by trailing downward, leaving kisses down her stomach. Ragged breaths from Celestia only encouraged her further, until she reached right above the spot Celestia really wanted. Her hands, brought down from Celestia’s chest, resting on her outer thighs, rubbing the skin softly. Celestia just bucked her hips, trying to get her point across.

“Do I need to tie your hips down?” Kyoko complained, head back up from the kisses to the other’s stomach. Celestia frantically shook her head, needing some sort of freedom in their situation. “Then keep yourself controlled.”

Kyoko spread the gambler’s legs apart further, getting a huff of breath in response. The spot in between her legs was quite literally dripping onto the sheets. Celestia stopped herself from bucking herself back up to where Kyoko sat— she was desperate, and knew that Kyoko could tell, but thrusting her hips upward would only delay her own release.

Purple eyes still stared into Celestia’s red; it was driving her further into madness. Kyoko knew this as well— all this teasing was bound to make the other break sometime soon. Deciding that she didn’t want to witness that happen, she ran a finger through Celestia’s dampness. Celestia moaned softly at the touch. Drawing her hand back, Kyoko licked the fluids off her glove, eyes never leaving the goth’s.

“You’re wet,” Kyoko mused, trailing circles around the girl’s pussy painfully slowly. “You want this badly, don’t you slut?”

Celestia nodded, closing her eyes to avoid the embarrassment of her answer- as well as the way the name she used made her even wetter.

“Look at me,” Kyoko growled, watching as Celestia slowly opened her eyes again. “You don’t come until I say so, understand?” Another nod from Celestia put her plan into action.

She brought her head forward, tongue out and prodding at Celestia’s clit. Obviously not expecting the contact, Celestia gasped and tensed up, arching her back ever so slightly. Kyoko continued, slowly licking the bud, and enjoying the shudders and moans that seemed to be trying to be restrained. She then slid a finger inside of the other, feeling the inner walls clench around her glove. Ignoring the tightness, she continued on and started pumping her finger in out and, building a slow and borderline torturous pace.

“F-fuck, Kyoko,” Celestia muttered, pulling against her restraints.

Kyoko introduced another finger and Celestia let out another moan. Her tongue was unrelenting, still licking at her clit with intensity gradually building up. Her pace with her finger increased, fueled by the moans from the gambler. She knew exactly what made Celestia squirm and cry out from underneath her, so she curled up her fingers and quickened again.

“Ngh, t-there,” the goth moaned out. “Fuck, right there.”

She could feel her own wetness between her legs from that sentence alone. She quickened again as the moans she received became louder. She finally engulfed the entire clit, sucking on it like she did with Celestia’s neck and nipple. Celestia let out a cry, pulling her arms back, only to remember she was bound against the bedpost and couldn’t hold onto Kyoko’s hair like she planned. This fact only made her moan more from the lack of mobility she possessed.

Fingers started going even faster and Kyoko felt her arm start to cramp up, but there was no chance of her stopping. She would only stop when she got exactly what she wanted with Celestia. With her actions and Celestia now quivering beneath her, she knew the goth was close. She could see it in her face when she looked up. She was biting her lip, failing to stop her moans, and her face was redder than her own eyes.

“P-please,” she mumbled, bucking her hips ever so slightly and regretting the action. “Please l-let me cum, I’m so c-close.”

Kyoko chuckled, releasing her mouth from the bud and taking out her fingers, wiping them off on her own thigh. Celestia whined louder than she had before that night, raising her hips as far as she could.

“No!” she cried out. “I was s-so close, please keep going!”

Her pleads were ignored and shut down by a lustful kiss once Kyoko climbed back on top of her. She released moans into the other’s mouth, frustrated at how she was edged like that. Kyoko pulled away first, climbing farther until her hips were just above Celestia’s face.

“I think you know what to do,” she prompted.

Celestia nodded despite being annoyed at the sudden stop in her own pleasure, and Kyoko lowered her hips, being welcomed almost immediately by the warm tongue of the gambler on her clit. She hummed with satisfaction, moving the black bangs that stuck onto the other’s face due to the sweat building up.

Had she not been tied to the bed, Celestia would’ve tried to finish herself off, but she assumed Kyoko knew this very well. She continued licking Kyoko; occasionally sticking her tongue inside the other for more stimulation. Kyoko was a quiet person in bed, so the hums and sighs she got in return were just enough to get her to keep going.

Kyoko rolled her hips, gasping lightly at the enhanced contact. She grabbed ahold of the other’s hair with one hand, using the bed post to stabilize herself and at the same time grind down harder. She moaned softly upon feeling Celestia’s mouth around her clit, releasing her hair to cover her mouth. Her noises became muffled as she continued rolling her hips, chasing the release she knew she’d get.

She shuddered on top of Celestia, feeling a knot come loose. She came much quicker than she expected or even wanted to, but nothing can be helped with how good Celestia was just now. Kyoko smiled down at her, practically rolling off of the gambler, still slightly out of breath. The first thing she did was dig through the bottom drawer of the dresser, searching for her desired item. Shifting was heard coming from the bed, and she glanced over, her silent glare saying all that had to be said. Celestia put an end to her squirming and stared up at the ceiling.

“Please…” Kyoko heard from beside her. “Please hurry, I need to c-cum…”

Once finding what she was searching for— a purple strap on— she got back to where Celestia was. She brought her thumb to the other’s clit, grinning when she got a cry in return. Deciding she was reading, she clipped the toy around her waist, making sure it was secure before lining herself up. Celestia let out a preemptive moan as she felt her hips be pulled closer to the toy.

Kyoko looked up, making eye contact. “This okay?”

“Mm, yes,” Celestia confirmed. “Just hurry up, please.” The look in her eyes almost made Kyoko cum again right then and there. She looked so desperate for release, and Kyoko was going to make sure she felt absolute euphoria when she did.

She slid in the base of the strap on, slowly introducing it into Celestia, who let out another whiny moan and tried to push her hips froward for more. Kyoko chuckled lightly, pushing more and more inside the gambler until none was left. She let the other adjust before sliding back out and pushing back in with slight force.

“I d-don’t need the slow start,” Celestia grumbled, bucking her hips up. “Just go faster.”

Kyoko, although a little unsure, sped up her thrusting. Celestia moaned louder, throwing her head back onto the pillows with a smile on her face. She wasn’t going as fast as she could; she didn’t want to hurt the other after all. Celestia thrusted up to meet Kyoko’s hips, increasing her own pleasure and shakily moaning.

The detective leaned over, thrusting continuing, close enough to nip at the shell of Celestia’s ear. The girl arched her back, curses slipping out in between each moan she couldn’t hold back. Kyoko was starting to get sore, but she ignored it to continue pleasuring the gambler. She groaned against the skin there, holding Celestia’s waist with her hands to pull her back closer and closer as she thrusted.

“A-ah! Fuck!” Celestia was quivering under the detective, hips losing their rhythm as each thrust sent more and more jolts of pleasure throughout her body. She pulled against the cuffs, wanting to run her hands down Kyoko’s back, wanting to dig her nails into the flesh. “Harder… Please Kyoko, pl—”

Kyoko cut her off with a kiss and Celestia moaned into her mouth as the toy started hitting inside her faster and faster, even if it seemed impossible to do so. She latched her legs together around Kyoko, breathing becoming shallower. Kyoko pulled away from the kiss just before Celestia was about to let go of everything. She started rubbing her clit with record pace and used her other hand to grab Celestia’s face, knowing she got her full attention.

She giggled, looking down at the red-faced gambler. “Do you think you’ve been a good girl tonight?”

“Y-y-yes!” Celestia struggled to speak with how fast Kyoko was thrusting into her. “F-fuck yes, I-I’ve been a good girl!”

“Should I let you cum?”

“Ah!” the gambler suck in a breath when Kyoko aimed right for that spot inside her. “Yes!”

Kyoko smiled down at her. “I’m afraid I’m going to need some more convincing.”

Celestia let out a drawn-out whine, thrusting her hips up with all the control she could muster. “Please, Kyoko, please l-let me cum! I— aah!”

Her begging was cut off by the rubbing of her clit increasing in speed and a bite to her collarbone. She still wasn’t technically given permission to cum, so she moaned and whimpered under the detective’s grip.

Kyoko finally brought her head back up, leaning over to whisper in her ear.

“Cum for me, bitch.”

Kyoko didn’t know it was the name she said that threw Celestia off the edge or what, because right after the last syllable left her mouth, Celestia squealed. Her body convulsed under her as she arched her back, words of curses and even Kyoko’s name leaving her mouth. Kyoko grinned— watching the shuddering of the normally so smug gambler was just so satisfying for her.

After the moans of pleasure slowly shifted to those of pain from overstimulation, Kyoko slowed down her actions. She stopped stimulating her clit first, then brought the toy to a stop. She gently pulled out, hearing Celestia’s breath hitch at the feeling of emptiness inside her.

Kyoko unclipped the strap on from around her waist, sighing once it finally left her body. She made a mental note to clean it later and looked back at the bound goth, who was still attempting to come down from her high with heavy breaths and pants.

She slowly climbed back over Celestia, uncuffing her hands to grant the other freedom once again. Her hands fell limp to the bed as a sigh escaped her throat. Kyoko giggled, kissing the tired girl on the cheek, and dropping the cuffs into the drawer where their toys were.

Celestia got the strength to wrap her arms around Kyoko’s neck, tugging at her to bring her closer. Their eyes met and Kyoko snickered, allowing herself to be dragged down by Celestia. The goth shifted on the bed, resting her head against the other’s neck and nuzzling into it.

“Did I do good?” Kyoko said sarcastically.

“You did marvelous,” Celestia breathed out, letting out a sigh.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are still appreciated, i'll just see them on my unnamed main account lmao <3


End file.
